Longing
by ashlynlostgirl
Summary: Four years after Wendy leaves Neverland, Peter Pan has had enough with the sadness and loneliness without her. Wendy is eighteen years old, and Peter has aged as she has. Peter finally has enough and goes to London. She agrees to come with him, but the island is not happy that she's back. Peter and the Lost Boys must protect Wendy from all the forces of Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

Longing

Chapter 1:

Peter's POV:

I stepped out of the hideout into the chilly Neverland air. It was late, nothing made a sound. At least nothing did in my presence.

I made my way to the beach. When I arrived, I sat down in the moist sand and laid back. The stars shined down on Neverland, as they always did. I stared at the bright suns, that seemed so far away. My mind began to drift elsewhere. The wind was soft, but goose bumps still arose on my skin when a thought came to my head. As they did every night, my thoughts became locked on Wendy. I couldn't bear to be so far away from her for so long. Ever since I'd let her and her brothers leave the island I'd knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. The sadness that crept over me made me look older. When Wendy had come, she was fourteen and I was however old I was. But I looked about the same age as her. Now, I'd seemed to look about eighteen. I had no clue how old Wendy was, but I hoped she wasn't too much older.

A little jingle of bells made me snap out of my trance. I sat up and quickly turned around. "Hey, Tink," I said.

_It's almost morning, _she jingled. _You should come back to the hideout. The boys will be wondering where you went. _

"Okay," I said, and stood up_._ We flew back to the hideout, which was located underground not too far from Hangman's Tree. Though what he had said when I'd seen him last, he still stayed on the island. We moved not too far knowing he wouldn't look near where we were located last.

We arrived back at the hideout just as the sun was rising. I climbed into bed as I heard the boys waking up. Tink told them to go hunting without me. I drifted to sleep thinking about Wendy. I had to see her tonight.

Wendy's POV:

My eyes followed the path of words written before me. _Pride and Prejudice, _by Jane Austen was my current book I'd been reading. I'd fallen in love with the characters. The boldness of Elizabeth, the friendliness of Mr. Bingley, and the love of Mr. Darcy. I'd been reading many love stories lately. Mother and father(mainly father) had been persisting me to find a good man and get married. I just told them I wasn't ready. Most girls in London were married by the time they were eighteen. I couldn't help it. There was no one in London who was longing for adventure as I was. Since my experiences with Peter Pan I'd come out of my shell a little more, and I wasn't afraid to do anything. That was seen as improper for a lady of my age. I'd driven away all of the men who'd come to seek my hand. They all believed I was mad. _Ladies should not speak of such things, _they'd all said. _Things like these do not exist. _But they did. I'd seen them. And as much as father insisted they were dreams, I knew they were real.

The smallest things sparked my memories of the island. Michael and John had decided to forget. They didn't want to remember. When Nana died a few years after our accounts on the island, it sent Michael into a deep depression and he refused to remember. But even the smallest thing made me remember. Seeing a man with a red coat made me think of Hook. Even someone with a bright smile made me think of Peter. I'd missed him so much. His words always echoed in my mind. _Once you go back and grow up, you can never return! _I hadn't exactly grown up, had I? I guess being eighteen meant I was truly an adult. I could never go back. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of it. I'd always regretted the day I decided to leave him.

I closed my book in anger and sadness and put it back on my shelf. I slid out of my bed, putting my shoes on and walking out my bedroom door. I passed the boy's rooms down the hall and finally got to a large door at the end of the hallway. I slowly twisted the doorknob and entered it. The three beds remained in their same spots, and the tower of blocks Nana always built stayed in the corner, untouched. A wave of sadness came over me when I spotted the window seat, and tears came. I buried my face in my hands, and cried silently. When the tears stopped I wiped my eyes with my hand, and exited the room. I needed him back.

Peter's POV:

The boys got back from hunting at sundown. I had been up and flying around the island. The mermaids had waved to me as I passed, but I didn't stop to join them like I used to. I was waiting in the living room when the boys got back in. Nibs carried a buck over his shoulder, and Slightly held two rabbits by the ears in his hand. Tootles, Curly, and the Twins came in only carrying their weapons.

"Hey guys," I said, starting a fire in the middle of the room. Nibs placed the buck next to me and slumped down in a chair. The boys had aged as I did. They looked as if they were teenagers. They had matured and were a lot bigger and stronger.

_How was the hunt? _Tink jingled.

"It was okay," Curly mumbled, laying back in his hammock.

"Until Nibs let that squirrel get away!" Tootles said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Nibs said, throwing a pillow at him. "It was quick!"

"Well, you guys got a fair-sized buck, so don't feel bad, Nibs." I reassured him.

We cooked the food and ate as we always did. The boys were pretty quiet and fell asleep right after supper. I cleaned up with Tink and finally sat down in a chair.

"I need to go somewhere tonight, Tink," I finally said.

_Where? _She asked.

"Don't get mad, okay?" She nodded. "I'm going to London."

_To get Wendy? _She asked immediately.

"Yes. You aren't mad are you?" She thought for a moment. Then, she slowly shook her head.

_I think you'll finally be happy if she's here. You've seemed miserable ever since she left. _She was right. I nodded and stayed silent. _You should go, _she continued. _You shouldn't keep her waiting too long._ I smiled and she winked.

"Thanks, Tink." I said, and flew out of the hideout. I smiled as I left Neverland. I was finally going to see my Wendy.

Wendy's POV:

I slipped on my night gown and pulled my hair down. I opened my window and let the cool air brush against my cheeks. I looked up at Big Ben, and at the stars next to it. I dreamed of the things that happened there, and I yearned to go back.

I walked slowly back to my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. But it wasn't too long until my eyes snapped open to the sound of the howling wind. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I once again looked at the stars out of my window.

"Wendy…" I heard a voice say. I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

"W-what?" I stuttered, thinking it was just a dream.

"Wendy." The voice said again, more serious. I stood up quickly and slowly walked to the window. I reached the window sill and looked around. Nothing was there. I closed the window, and rubbed my eyes again. I was just hearing the wind, I told myself.

I turned and jumped back. My heart began to beat faster than ever before. My breathing became uncontrollable for a few seconds, but then calmed down. His red hair hung down close to his eyes under his hat. His hazel eyes were serious, but gentle. Just as they were the last time I'd seen him. He stood facing me, just a few feet away. I tucked my hair behind my ear slowly.

"Peter," I finally whispered. After a few moments he walked towards me. "You're older," I said. He nodded. "How?"

"I have no idea. Wendy, how old are you?" He asked me.

"I just turned eighteen a couple weeks ago," I said.

"Okay," He said, nodding. Before I knew it he pulled me into a tight hug, resting his chin on my shoulder. I didn't move for the first few moments out of shock, but then wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I missed you," He said after a couple seconds.

"I missed you too," I said. "Why didn't you ever come back?"

He pulled back but didn't let go of my waist. "I couldn't. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let you go," He said. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to cry. "We'd better go," He mumbled, letting go of me.

"Where?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

"To Neverland, of course." He said with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wendy's POV**

"Will you go back with me?" Peter asked after a few moments of silence. I looked into his soft hazel eyes. He definitely wanted me to come back. I knew I wanted to go, too. But was my memory correct of how good it was? Had Neverland changed?

"Is it the same?"

"Pretty much," Peter said. "It's just cloudy and dreary. But that'll change when we get back." He said with a smile.

"How will it change?" I asked.

"Wendy, the island is tied to my emotions. Ever since you left there hasn't been more than a couple sunny days. I was so lost without you. . . but now if you come back it will be filled with light again." He explained.

That was _so _enough for me. I nodded slowly. "I'll come with you," I said, smiling slightly. He grinned, taking my hand. "Do I need to bring anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not that I can think of. Though you might not want to wear your nightgown this time. Just in case the mermaids want to drown you again."

I narrowed my eyes at the thought of the mermaids. They were _not _what I had expected to be at all. So proud and flirty, and entitled. "I'll change," I said, walking to my closet. I turned on the light and closed the door behind me.

I did _not _want to wear a dress. Not to Neverland, anyway. I had one pair of pants and a few shirts I could wear. I ended up putting on a bright green blouse and pants. I left my hair down but decided to brush it a few times .I slipped on a jacket that wasn't too heavy but would still keep me warm. I looked in the small mirror on the wall and decided I looked good enough before opening the door and stepping out.

Peter hovered in the air near the window, facing the opposite way. I grabbed a brown satchel and filled it with some small things I may need; a hairbrush, a small mirror, and Pride and Prejudice, just in case I ever didn't have anything to do.

"Alright," I said, and Peter turned around. I could have sworn his eyes grew even brighter for a second, but I wasn't for sure. He flew over to me and took my hand.

"I didn't bring Tink with me, so you'll have to hold on," He said.

"That's fine," I said with a small laugh. He lifted me up into the air with him, not losing eye contact or the small smile on his face. He finally looked away when we started moving toward the window. London streets began flashing below me as we picked up speed. A grin crept onto my face and I started to laugh. It had been so long since I'd felt like this. I felt free, like nothing was in my way. I hadn't felt like that in years. Other people were so in charge of _my _life, even when I was eighteen years old. But not anymore!

Peter looked back at me occasionally and just smiled. As we did before, the giant hands of Big Ben were beneath my feet so we could catch our breath. Peter pointed to the second star to the right and looked at me. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded, grinning. "Alright. Straight on till' morning." He took my hand and we flew at an amazing speed toward Neverland. We got closer and closer to the star and before I knew it, a blinding flash of light appeared before us, and Neverland came into view. Peter was right. It didn't seem as happy as it did four years ago. The sky was gray, the water was choppy and there were giant waves. The island didn't glow with happiness as it once did.

We landed on the ground on an unfamiliar part of the island. I looked around at the surroundings, but I had never seen them before.

"Where are-" I started, but Peter shushed me. He walked quietly to a large tree in front of us and pulled on one of the lower branches. The ground rumbled a bit and Peter flew back towards me.

"Move back," He said, taking my hand and pulling me backwards. Part of the ground in front of us started to sink, and a trap door leading underground was revealed. "Come on, Wendy." Peter said, pulling my hand and walking toward the door. We walked downwards until we got to a dirt floor. Peter pulled a branch from the wall and the trap door began to go back up.

"This is the new hideout," Peter said, taking my hand. "Ever since Hook destroyed the last one we moved here. It's a lot safer and there's no way he'll ever find us." We walked down a long hallway until we got to a blanket tied over a doorway. Peter let go of my hand and pulled it open to reveal a room, much larger than the last one, with a giant fire pit in the middle, and six large hammocks surrounding them. To the left, a door- not a blanket- stood leading to a different room.

"What's in there?" I asked, pointing to the separate room.

"That's my room," Peter said. I nodded, looking at the ceiling. I gasped when I saw the surroundings above us. We were under a _lake. _Fish swam above us, darting in and out of the vegetation that grew. The sun shined down through the water, and- wait a second. _The sun. _Peter said there weren't very many sunny days since I'd left.

"Neverland is waking up," Peter said, before I could ask. "Now that you're here, I'm happier than ever, and so is the island."

I smiled, looking back at him over my shoulder. He grinned back at me, and then walked toward me. "I want to show you something," He whispered.

"What?"

"Just come with me," He said, and his hand met mine. I turned around and he led me back to the trap door. When we got above ground, he started flying upwards, up until we were past the trees, and I could see everything. He took us north to a part of the island I had never been to before. I didn't even know it existed. He flew us to the ground, and I gasped. A giant pit fell beneath us. Large pulleys and ropes sent small cups down into the pit, where a sea of pixie dust lay. I smiled, in awe of the beauty and the amount of dust. Peter walked over to a man near some of the pulleys, and spoke to him for a moment. He motioned toward me for a few seconds, and the man looked in my direction. He nodded, and smiled. Peter came back over to me and told me to follow him. We walked to a little shop inside, where the man had gone, and stepped up to a counter.

"How much pixie dust did you say you need?" He asked.

"Just a sack full," Peter said. The man turned and walked through a door to the back. He brought back a small leather bag, and handed it to us.

"There you go," He said. "If you need any more we're always open," He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said. Peter and I left, and when we were outside he opened the bag. The beautiful dust glinted in the sun. Peter pinched the dust and sprinkled a tad bit onto me. Before I knew it I was rising off the ground. "Wow. . ." I whispered. Peter smiled, and tied the bag back up.

**Peter's POV**

I'd forgotten how beautiful Wendy was. Everything about her. Her long, wavy brown hair that met the middle of her back, her gorgeous smile, and her sparkling blue eyes. Every time she looked at me it sent a chill down my spine.

We flew back to the hideout and I pulled the branch to the trap door. I walked behind Wendy, my palm on the small of her back and led her to the main room. When I walked in the door, my eyes grew wide and I heard a small gasp from Wendy behind me.

The boys sat around the fire, roasting some part of an animal they had caught. They all looked up, and their eyes grew wide. "Boys," I said, but they immediately jumped up and ran over to us. They pulled Wendy away from me, almost knocking me down.

"Guys!" I shouted, but they were too loud to hear me.

"Who is this, Pan?" Slightly asked, looking at her hair.

"Where did she come from?" Nibs was looking at her clothes.

"GUYS!" I screamed. They all grew silent and looked at me. "Stop freaking out, jeez. You don't need to 'inspect' her or whatever because it's WENDY." I explained.

"Ohhh," They all said in unison, backing away from her a bit. I was relieved to know she was laughing.

"It's nice to see you too, boys," She said. Seeing her smile gave me goose bumps.

"All right, guys. Why don't you go hunting or something?" I said.

"We already went today," One of the Twins said, rolling his eyes. "We didn't catch anything today but we still have a little bit of that buck left over,"

"It's not gonna' last long, is it?" I said. "Go get something else," I pointed to the door. They all groaned and picked up their bows and clubs. "All right, at least go check the snares, will you?"

"Fine," Slightly muttered, and they walked out the door. Wendy was laughing quietly.

"So. . ." She said, stepping towards me slowly. "Is there anywhere else on the island that you _haven't _shown me?" A flirtatious smile crept on her lips. Dear god.

"Well. . ." I said, thinking of all the places on the island. "There are a few." I knew exactly where to take her. "Come with me," I said, slipping my hand into hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Before I start, I just want to thank all of you for reading a reviewing my story! I just started a few days ago and I didn't expect anyone to read it so soon! Thank you so much! Xx P.s. This is a very amazingly amazing chapter ;)_

**Wendy's POV**

UGH! Why was Peter so mysterious all the time? Why couldn't he just tell me where we were going?! Jeez. Anyway- I flew alongside him and let the cool Neverland air hit my face. I felt so free! No one was going to tell me what to do or where to go. I felt so safe and comfortable with Peter, and my feelings for him were sky-rocketing every minute. Every glance he gave me sent chills through me. I couldn't stand not knowing if he felt the same for me.

We flew over mermaid lagoon and I could see the girls resting out on their rocks. I rolled my eyes when one of them waved to Peter, but I was relieved when he gave a very unenthusiastic wave in return. The sky was nearly clear, not very many clouds were in the sky. I soaked in all the time I could in the air. I loved the feel of the wind in my face and my hair flowing. My heart pumped faster than it ever had before.

We landed in(another) part of the island that I didn't even know existed. Peter landed before I did, and managed to jump up and catch me before I met the ground. Like he always did, he slipped one arm under my legs and the other behind my back. I laughed and shook my head as he landed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held them there.

"Just like old times, huh?" peter said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said. He led us to a large tree a little ways off from where we landed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I was starving. Peter chuckled at my excitement for food. He took my hand and pulled me toward a giant tree. When we arrived at the trunk, I stared up toward the swinging branches. It was amazing. We flew up toward where the branches began, and I was shocked to see giant individual plants growing inside. They glowed a beautiful blue, and had some red and yellow color mixed in at the center of their massive leaves.

I walked forward, and Peter stayed behind me. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. I came so I was only inches away from one of the leaves. Did I dare touch this exotic plant? Would it somehow burn my skin?

"Don't worry, you can touch it," Peter said. I slowly reached my hand out to touch the plant. When I did, a flash of blue light erupted beneath the surface of the leaf. I gasped. I touched it again, and a sound matched the touch. It sounded like a low percussion instrument. I touched higher up on the leaf. A higher-pitched note came out.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Peter said, coming up behind me.

"Yes," I almost whispered. I was so in awe. Peter walked in front of me over to another plant. He plucked off a medium sized oval from one of the leaves. It was about the size of a pineapple, and had leaves popping out of the top. He brought it over to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called the fruit of Neverland. This tree is the heart of the island. The fruit will heal almost any wound." Peter explained, and then cut the fruit open with his knife. It looked similar to watermelon, and also peaches. "Try some," Peter said. "It isn't bad,"

I picked off a piece from the middle and popped it in my mouth. I pretty much melted. It was so delicious.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "That's so good!"

Peter smiled. "Don't eat too much. You'll go crazy."

"Okay," I said, laughing.

"Wendy, I need to tell you something," He said, staring directly at me.

"What is it?"

He threw the fruit to the ground and closed the distance between us. "I really, really, really like you Wendy."

YES.

"Really?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He sounded serious. I took his hands and looked up at him.

"Well good. Because I really, really, really like you too,"

He grinned. He let go of my hands and rested his on my lower back.

"Well then, Wendy Darling. It's just you and me." He whispered.

"I'm okay with that," I whispered back. I was going to explode I was so giddy. He looked into my eyes, asking me a question. I answered by smiling slightly and nodding my head. He leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss and put my hands behind his neck. I felt like I was walking on air. Dang he was good at this.

It ended too quickly, but he didn't let go of me. His hands remained on my lower back, just looking in my eyes. I wished we could stay like that forever. He held me with his strong arms, and I felt so safe. As if they knew the occasion, the plants all shined even brighter, illuminating the tree. I looked around smiling.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," peter said, turning my head so I would look back at him. "It is."

**Peter's POV **

I wanted to stay with Wendy in that tree forever. We sat up there for hours, just talking. I sat cross-legged, and she sat in my lap, leaning back against my shoulder. She told me about everything that had happened in London since I'd seen her last. She told me about John and Michael, how they refused to believe in Neverland anymore. That broke my heart. It always saddened me when someone decided to stop believing and grow up. Wendy also told me about all the men lined up wanting to marry her, and her father forcing her to choose one of them. That made me really mad. She was too perfect to have to deal with those men. She deserved to have her own choice. I hoped I was her only choice.

"What time is it?" She asked after a while. I chuckled. We didn't have clocks on the island. We just judged the time by where the sun was.

"Hold on," I said, lifting her off of me and floating over to the edge of the tree. I looked up to the sky, and saw the moon in the place of the sun. "It's nighttime," I hollered. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Like. . . alone?" She asked.

I looked back and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," She hesitated a little.

"Okay," She finally said. I flew back over to her and sat down next to her.

"It's really late," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Are you tired?"

She nodded slowly, and laid down.

"Wait, Wendy," I said.

"Hmm?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Sit up for a sec," She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, now lay back down." She did as I said, and I slipped my arm under her neck to support her head before it hit the floor. The Neverplants around us dimmed their lights, as if they really knew we were sleeping. Wendy turned so she was facing me, and nuzzled into my chest. I put my arm around her, and we stayed like that, until we both drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Wendy's POV**

The rustling of the leaves woke us. I stretched, and did that awkward sleepy sound you make right after you wake up. I then turned over to see Peter facing me, resting on his side. His eyes were still closed, and I could the faintest sound of his breathing. I sat up and just watched him for a few moments. I then scooted over so I was closer to him. Bending down, I gently kissed the side of his head, then his temple, then his forehead. He moved his head a little at my touch.

"Wake up, Peter." I said softly.

"How long have you been up?" I found the sleepiness of his voice unbelievably sexy.

"Only a couple minutes," I replied. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hair stuck up all over his head, and I could only imagine how messed up I looked. I finger-combed through my hair, and surprisingly it wasn't as tangled as I'd guessed. I remembered the small mirror I'd brought in my satchel, and I quickly pulled it out. The reflection that looked back at me wasn't nearly as bad as I'd thought I'd looked. But I still didn't look like I'd just walked out of a castle. I looked natural. Just as I was intended to look. I smiled at the thought of it.

"So, where to next?" I asked as Peter stood and brushed off his shirt.

"Let's go back to the hideout to make sure the boys haven't demolished the place," He said, taking my hand and leading me to the edge of the tree. I was sad to leave, but I yearned to see the rest of the island Peter hadn't shown me.

We both took off at the same time, and flew back in the direction of the hideout. After about a minute, I looked back in the direction where the enormous tree was, but saw nothing. "Hey!" I said, turning and hovering in the air. "Where'd it go?!"

Peter chuckled. "It turns invisible in the day. It's a threat Wendy, it's the Tree of Neverland. It's one of the essential parts of the island. There are too many groups who would try to steal the fruit and burn it to the ground. But it is invisible to the eye in the day, and at night, only barely visible."

"By many groups, do you mainly mean the pirates?" I asked, as we hovered, looking at where the tree might have been.

"Pirates, goblins, Indians," He said.

"_Indians?!" _I asked, astonished. Hadn't the natives to the island been good?

"Sadly, yes. They've been trying to take over the island, to _'take back what is rightfully theirs._'"

"But isn't it yours, too?"

"And the faeries,"

"What about the pixies?" I asked.

Peter shook his head. We had begun to fly toward the hideout now. "No, pixies didn't arrive here until much later after Neverland was created. The faeries were the first of all of us. The wisest of all. The natives were like a mutation, almost. A few mistakes and some wild faeries and _**boom! **_The natives were born,'"

"So they weren't the first ones on the island?" I asked.

"Nope, but they say that they were. But they weren't."

We finally got back to the hideout and entered through the trap door. The boys were there, resting after an all-night hunt. Curly was lying in a hammock, clutching a crossbow to his chest. Nibs and the Twins were sitting at the fire, playing cards, and Tootles and Nibs were inspecting some of the game they had killed.

"Mornin, guys," Peter said as we entered the room. The Twins nudged each other, and gave Peter a suggestive grin.

"Where were you last night?" Nibs asked, a smile spreading across his lips.

"We were at the Tree," Peter said, nonchalantly. I remained at the front of the room, studying the boys' emotions. Well, except Curly. "Wendy," Peter said, drawing my attention back on him. He gestured inside the door to his room. I stepped inside, followed by Peter.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, and I nodded slightly. He exited the room and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the soft bed and looked around the room. It wasn't too big, but it was a lot neater than I had expected. There were no windows(obviously with us being underground), and there were furs all over the floor to cover up the dirt. I liked the room very much.

Peter came back in carrying a plate of deer meat, with some grapes and a goblet of water. "Thank you so much," I said as he handed me the plate and cup. I tore into the deer meat first. The flavor sprung in my mouth and I took another bite.

"You've never had deer meat?" Peter asked, looking at me humorously.

"Once," I said, my mouth still full of food. "When I visited my cousins in Scotland for a week. They're always hunting and very wild, so I begged Mother and Father to let me spend some time up there without them."

"Did you enjoy your time there?"

"Honestly," I said, wiping my mouth with my arm and looking at him. "Besides the time I've spent here, it was the best time of my life," He smiled.

I finished the food and Peter took my plate. When he exited the room, I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Roots hung down from above ground, which worried me a little. _But the ground wouldn't collapse in_, I thought. I didn't sit back up when I heard the door open again. Peter sank into the mattress next to me, and stared at the ceiling.

"So what's so interesting about my ceiling?" He asked playfully.

"Nothing really. Just that when I look up, I usually see a cloudy sky. Not roots of a tree above me." I could feel him staring at me, and when I turned to my left to look, a smile was on his face.

"I like the way you think," He said. I smiled, and could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I looked back up at the ceiling, and Peter slowly moved his hand until he grasped mine. Our fingers laced together and stayed like that.

"Peter," I said after a while, still looking at the ceiling. "I really want to stay here." I could feel the smile creeping on his face. He squeezed my hand. He didn't say anything, but with that small gesture, I knew he wanted me to stay here.

"Wendy, I-" He began, but we were interrupted by one of the boys knocking on the door abruptly. Peter groaned. "What?" He shouted.

"You better come out here, Pan," I could hear Slightly calling. "We've got company."

**Peter's POV **

I walked out of my room, Wendy staying back just in case, and came into the living room. Tiger Lily sat up straight in one of the chairs, the boys sitting near her, pointing their spears and clubs in her direction. She nodded her head in my direction when she saw me.

"Tiger Lily," I said, nodding my head as well. "Boys, put your weapons down," They dropped them, and I sat in a chair across from Tiger Lily.

"I come as a matter of distress," She explained calmly. "This comes from myself only, not my tribe." I leaned forward, listening intently. "My father and his men are talking about a plan, a plan to capture the great Peter Pan."

"They're trying to capture me?" I asked.

Tiger Lily nodded. "They say you've been under the control of no one for too long. It's time you obeyed their whim." She swallowed, preparing the next jumble of words in her head. "I tried to reason with my father. I told him you're a good man and you'd never do anything to hurt Neverland. But he's just out to get more power. I can't stop him." There was fear in her voice.

"Well, first of all, how did you know where to find us?" I asked. No one knew where we were located.

"I alerted Tinkerbell and she led me here,"

I nodded. "Does anyone else know?" She shook her head. "Good. When is your tribe planning to attack?"

"They plan to attack three days from now, at dawn. I will be here then, if you will allow it." She said.

"Of course," I said, nodding. "How many men?"

"I do not know for sure, but father was saying something about trying to get all the healthy men in the village to come. Which is about forty to fifty." She explained. There was fear, and anger in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll be ready. Who can come to our aid?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said. "Maybe the high faeries, if they agree to it,"

"Okay, well thank you so much Tiger Lily. You have no idea how much this means to me," I said, nodding. She smiled slightly, and nodded back. I stood and walked back to my room, shutting the door behind me. Wendy sat on the floor against the foot of my bed, reading some book.

"What was that about?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You were listening through the door, weren't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Psh, no!" She said, grinning. I laughed a little, walking over to her. I offered her a hand up, which she took. I pulled her off the floor, and my hand fell to her lower back. She walked out into the living room, and luckily, Tiger Lily had already left. I didn't know if Wendy disliked her still, but just to be safe, I was glad they weren't together.

"Wendy, come on, I need to show you something else," I said, motioning for us to leave.

"Okay," Wendy said happily, waving to the boys before we exited the room. I put my arms around her waist and we walked to the edge of the hallway until we got to the doorway out of there. She started walking up the ramp without me.

"Wendy! Hey, wait up," I said, jogging to catch up with her.

"Yeah?" She turned around, smiling slightly.

There was so much I wanted to tell her. So much I _needed _to tell her. I searched for the right words, but I couldn't think of the right thing to say. I wanted it to be so perfect. . . when I finally told her. I couldn't stand waiting, but I wanted her to feel the same for me.

"I. . ." I started. I looked down at my feet, and finally thought of the right thing to say. "Are you liking it here so far? With me, here, I mean,"

She just looked at me for a few moments. Then, a small smile crept onto her face. "Oh, Peter! I love it so much here! What I said back in the hideout, I really meant it. I truly want to stay here,"

I couldn't stand it. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. When our lips met, she seemed startled, but she eventually put her hands on my neck and pulled herself closer. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing in the warmth of the sun. I pulled away slightly after a while, just for the sake of letting her see how happy I was. I rested my forehead on hers, my eyes closed.

"No matter what happens," I whispered. "I'll never let _anything _happen to you. I promise," I said. I could feel her grin. She pulled away and looked at me. She held out a tiny pinky, staring at me innocently. I smiled, curling my pinky finger into hers. We shook on it. It was official. I couldn't let anything happen to Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

And I didn't intend to.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay new post! Whalee I really hope y'all are enjoying my fanfic! I'm having a blast writing it! I just want to thank all of you once again for all your love and support. I wasn't expecting this many people to read this! If you have any tips or suggestions I'm open for them! Thanks again! Xx_

Chapter 5

**Wendy's POV**

The sun was melting onto the top of the trees. The air was slightly chilly, the wind in my face felt amazing. I still couldn't believe I was back. The smile on my lips just wouldn't fade away. It was too unbelievable.

I flew behind Peter, watching him closely. I wished he would just stop, turn around, and kiss me again. Yeah, that'd be _really _nice. But we needed to get where we were going, judging by the speed he was going. I tried to keep up, and I barely did.

He finally slowed down, until he was flying next to me. He grabbed my hand, but didn't look at me. I studied his face, as he stared straight ahead, expressionless. He started flying lower, and lower, until we were barely grazing the tops of the trees. I looked down at the twisted branches below me, whizzing past us quickly. Peter slowed to a stop, lowering even more so we were just hovering over the trees. I studied the beautiful orange leaves, and then Peter squeezed my hand. I looked up, and my heart fell.

White sails peeked up just over the treetops. Giant, familiar sails. A black flag flew at the top of the crow's nest.

"No," I whispered, looking at Peter. His face looked angry. "He left,"

"He didn't," Peter said. "He cowered away and waited for us to return after taking you and your brothers home. He attacked us on his ship and drove us out. We killed six of his men. But he's stayed here ever since. Occasionally we will stop by, shooting a few men or taking them captive. He doesn't care. He stays in his stupid quarters, planning a way to kill me. I haven't seen him sailing around the island in a while. He must know something is different with me." We started flying again, growing closer and closer to the ship. My heart sped up, memories of that awful place racing back to my mind. Those awful waves pounding beneath me. The sight of endless water had haunted me for years. But there was no splash. I had always been right. Peter Pan would save me.

We got so close to the ship I could hear the men on board's voices. Some screamed at each other, some sang songs, some laughed heartily. I didn't know how anyone could find an ounce of joy on that ship. Where the forest ended, there was a giant ledge hidden by some rocks. By the time we got to them, the ship had stopped and dropped anchor near the beach. We peeked around the large boulders and got clear sight of the pirates. Peter protectively put his arm around my waist, which made me smile.

"Whoa," I whispered, staring at how many men there were. Almost twice as many men since the last time I'd seen them.

"They're not gonna' get to us," He whispered back. "Don't worry. No one else knows where the hideout is,"

"Except Tiger Lily," I pointed out. Okay, I didn't hate her. It took a lot for her to sneak away from the village and tell us that her psycho father was out to kill Peter and me. But I just didn't know if she was telling the truth. I wanted to believe her, I really did.

"We can trust her," Peter whispered, looking at me.

"I know," I said, quietly. "I want to trust her," I looked back at the ship. Peter slipped his hand into mine, our fingers lacing together.

"Wendy, I made a promise. I'm not gonna' let anything, and I mean _anything, _happen to you, you know that." He pulled me in closer, planting a kiss on my forehead. His lips lingered there afterwards. "Just trust me,"

"I trust you," I whispered, my eyes closed. I breathed in his scent, taking in the moment. I wished we could stay like that forever, just leave everything behind us. I wished the world would fall away like it did in that moment. I wanted it to be Peter and I, always. His red curls fell onto my forehead, where his lips stayed. I listened to the calming sound of his breathing, in, out, in, out. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Wendy, I-" He stopped. I leaned back, looking up at him.

"What?" I whispered.

He shook his head, looking at the ship. "I just. . . ." He sighed. "It's nothing."

"Peter," I whispered, looking at him sternly. "Tell me,"

He just stared back. I could see him holding back a smile. I was going to get him to tell me, no matter what I had to do.

**Peter's POV**

I wanted to tell her. Why was this so difficult?! Every time I was about to say it, I just tripped over my words and couldn't recover from it. I wanted it to be so sincere, so genuine. I looked at her curious face, she really wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I whispered. "Right now we just need to get back to the hideout. You just needed to see that he's back. So you can't go anywhere on your own without me, okay?" I tilted my head so her eyes met mine.

She opened her mouth as if to argue, but then just nodded. "Okay," I took her hand,

"We need to get out of here, right now," I whispered. I looked back at the forest, and then at the ship. If we flew through the trees, we wouldn't be seen. But it would take hours to get through. "I guess we'll just take our chances," I whispered. Wendy looked scared. "Wendy, I need you to fly as _fast _as you possibly can, alright? He's gotten even more ruthless and won't hesitate to shoot us if he sees us. Okay?"

Wendy just stared at me, her eyes wide. "What?" She said. "Peter, we can't fly up over those trees he'll kill us!" She whispered angrily.

"No, he won't. Because we're going to go so fast that they won't see. Plus, you aren't wearing that bright blue gown so you're not as visible."

She crossed her arms. She was getting irritated.

"Okay, Wendy. I promise, _nothing _is going to happen to you."

"It's not just me I'm worried about," She muttered.

"Okay, fine. Nothing is going to happen to us," I held out my pinky. "I promise,"

She looked at my finger, and then straight at me. A small smile appeared on her face. "Okay," She wrapped her tiny pinky around mine, and we shook.

"Do you think you'll go fast enough with the amount of dust you have?" I asked.

"Mhmm I don't think so," She sprinkled some more dust on her head, and instantly started float. I grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, so eager," I said, smiling. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded, grinning. "You know what? Let's make a race of it. Whoever gets back to the hideout first wins,"

"Everything's a game to you, isn't it?" She laughed quietly.

"On your mark, get set, go!" I said, and we took off. I hadn't flown this fast in forever. We were both going about the same speed, Wendy just a nose ahead of me. Within a second I could hear screams and gunshots behind me, and Wendy anxiously glanced at me. I playfully smiled at her, flying faster so I was in the lead. I promised nothing was going to happen to her, and she couldn't be scared.

We finally got out of range of the ship, and the location of the hideout grew closer and closer. Wendy was way ahead of me, by at least eight feet. I didn't want to lose, but I didn't want to beat her either.

She finally dove right into the trees, and to the clearing. She landed gracefully, flipping so she was upright before touching the ground. I landed roughly, dirt shooting up out of the ground beneath my feet.

"I win," She said, smiling. She pulled the branch that opened the door and waited for it to reveal itself. The ground began to sink, and we walked into the empty hideout.

**Wendy's POV:**

I slumped into a chair. Flying was _tiring. _Especially flying that fast. But HAHA I beat Peter Pan! He sat on the couch across from me.

"I let you win," He muttered, picking at his fingernail. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at me.

"Like it or not, Peter Pan, I won that race." I said, looking at my own nails.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance." I laughed. "Hey, I have a question,"

"What is it?"

"Well, do you have bathtubs here or do you just. . . not bathe?"

Peter laughed. "No, you can go to the brook. It's just outside to the left of the doorway."

"Alright," I said, standing up. "I'll be back. . . don't you dare come outside." He laughed again, and held up his pinky. I held up mine, and walked down the corridor to the door.

I found a section of the flowing brook that was shaded by giant trees. No one would see me unless they came through the brush. I dipped my foot in the water. It wasn't too cold. It was warm enough to get in. I stripped my clothes off and quietly got in the water. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the running water.

The rustling of the leaves scared me. "Wendy?" I heard Peter call.

"You said you wouldn't come outside!" I said.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He called back. I smiled.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm almost done, I'll be back in in a second." I said. "Wait, could you bring me a blanket or something to cover up with?"

"Already done!" peter said, throwing a brown fur blanket over the brush.

"Thank you!" I said, laughing. I got out of the water and sat on the grassy bank. I wringed my hair out and dried my body off with the blanket. I covered myself up and grabbed my clothes.

"Were you waiting there the whole time?" I asked Peter as I stepped out of the trees. He sat on the ground, looking at me.

"Not for the first few minutes," He said, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, smiling a little.

"Alright well, I'm fine. Okay? You don't need to follow me everywhere." He pulled the branch to the door and we entered the empty hideout. I changed into my clothes in Peter's room while he waited in the living room. When I stepped out, running my fingers through my hair, he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go back to the tree tonight?" He asked, holding up some pillows and a blanket.

"Okay," I said, smiling.

_**YES. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_New Chapter! Okay guys this is going to be a turning point in the story- nothing too bad, I pinky promise. But this is going to be a very important chapter! Grab your M&M's and enjoy Thank you all for reading! Xx_

Chapter 6

**Peter's POV:**

We landed at the tree as the sun fell to the ground. The Neverplants were starting to glow. Wendy was grinning as we stepped into the jungle of plants. I was holding her hand tightly, leading her to the spot where we slept the last time. She put the pillows and blanket down, and sat next to them. I stood above her, just looking at her. The blue light illuminated how beautiful she really was. I just wanted her so badly; to take her where no one else in the entire world could have her. A chill ran through my spine every time she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I sat down next to her, and she scooted so she was facing me. We sat Indian style, our knees touching, just talking and laughing the whole night.

"So," Wendy said a few hours later. "What was it you were going to tell me earlier?" Her eyes were full of excitement. The Neverplants dimmed their lights. They knew this was the time I would tell her. It had to be now. Even if she didn't feel the same, she needed to know how I felt.

"Wendy," I said, scooting closer to her. "I just, really wanted to tell you that," The jumble of words in my head was overwhelming. "First, I just want you to know how extremely happy I am that you're here with me. I was so lost without you. Letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Peter-"

"No, let me finish. I really want you to stay forever and, hopefully this will help. But Wendy, you have no idea the effect you have on me. I've never been this way, I've always been this big, tough guy who wouldn't ever fall in love-"

"Wait. . . what?" Wendy said. I looked at her for a few moments.

"I love you, Wendy."

Her blue eyes froze on mine. Her hands were close to mine, and they started shaking. I put mine on top of hers, and her fingers were cold.

"Wendy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Before I knew she had her arms around my neck, her face buried into my shoulder. I was still for the slightest moment out of pure shock, but then my arms were around her shoulders.

"I love you, too," She whispered, then softly kissed my neck. I let go and leaned back so I was looking into her eyes. She was smiling so wide, as was I. I started laughing, and then brought her to me. When our lips touched a surge of adrenaline coursed through my veins. The plants around us started glowing brighter and brighter, celebrating the event.

Wendy pulled back first, just looking at me. A smirk appeared on her face as she stood up. She walked over to the Neverplants, and I stood up. _What was she doing? _She found one of the fruits and pulled it off of a branch. She brought it to me and I took it from her, smiling. I pulled out my knife and cut it open. She started eating the fruit immediately.

"Hungry?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded, laughing. She ate the entire fruit by herself, and then threw the core on the ground away from us. She just stood there looking at it for a few moments, and then looked back at me. I flew over to her, so our chests were touching. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and left my fingers linger there.

"I love you, Peter Pan." She said.

"I love you too, Wendy Moira Angela Darling," I leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then the temple, eyes, nose, cheeks, neck, lips. She was so perfect, and I didn't want anyone else to have her. "Can we just stay alone forever?" I asked softly in between kisses.

"Well," She said(I kissed her again). "I don't think that would be very good for Neverland,"

"Well screw Neverland," I said, pulling back.

"Peter," She said sternly.

"Sorry," I said, kissing her again. I kept kissing her, eventually finding her neck and working the soft muscles of it. I could feel her raspy breathing, but didn't stop. She clutched onto my arms, and her nails dug into my skin. I held onto her waist, holding her tightly, refusing to let go.

Eventually we stopped, and Wendy walked over to the blanket. She leaned one of the pillows against a part of the tree and sat against it. I sat in front of her, leaving no distance in between us. She held my hands in hers. I leaned her head forward from her neck and our foreheads rested against each other. We both closed our eyes, just listening to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves. We stayed like that for the longest time.

"Peter, I'm exhausted," Wendy said later.

"Okay," I said, scooting next to her and putting one of the pillows under her head as she laid down. I laid next to her and pulled the blanket over the both of us, facing in toward her. Her eyes were open, and she smiled.

"I still can't believe I'm here," She whispered. I scooted even closer to her, finding her hands and grasping them. We didn't say anything, just laid together like that until we both fell asleep.

**Wendy's POV:**

I awoke early the next morning after the sun had risen. Peter, like before, was still asleep, his strong arms wrapped around me. I laid back down, but didn't close my eyes. The sun was somewhat high in the sky, so I guessed it was mid-morning. I turned around, so I was facing Peter. We were incredibly close, but it didn't bother me at all. I kissed him softly, and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," I said, kissing him again.

"Morning," He mumbled. GAH. His sleepy voice. We sat up, and he leaned back on his arms. He had taken his shirt off before falling asleep, which made my heart go a million miles an hour and my face burn bright red. His chest and abs were so defined. He caught me looking and laughed.

"What?" I asked, the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Go ahead and look," He said, leaning toward me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid back down, pulling me with him.

"We need to get up," I said, sitting up.

"_Noooooo," _Peter said, pulling me back down. "No leave. Stay for many moons," I laughed, laying back down with him. I laughed, holding onto his strong forearm.

"You need to get back to the boys, the Chief is coming to look tomorrow." I said, and he sat up, groaning.

"I forgot! We need to get a plan together," He said, sitting up. I stayed on the ground, but folded the fur blanket quickly. "Look, Wendy, I'm not asking you to fight with us, I don't want anything to happen to you," He said for the _millionth _time.

"Peter, I know. We need to go," I said, gesturing toward the edge of the tree. He nodded, grabbing the two small pillows in one hand and grasping mine in the other. He gave me a small smirk when we got to the edge of the tree. That smirk disappeared when he looked out onto the land.

The Indian village sat near the coast of the island, elevated high above the beach. Smoke rose from the roof tops of the shelters. They were coming for us, but they weren't alone. A giant ship was docked directly below the village.

"Oh, no." Peter whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ooh suspense! Whale now this is where the action starts! Potential danger for all of them- and I literally mean all of them. Note that I said potential. I don't want to scare you guys! Don't worry, I won't make this something like The Fault in Our Stars or anything. Because just like you guys, if one of these characters dies I'll die too. So I won't do anything too major. That's not a promise that no one will die though! Okayy whale thanks again for everything! Xx_

**Peter's POV**

The boys were all sitting around the fire, hovering over a few pieces of parchment and some maps. They all looked up with relief when they saw me.

"Pan! We need you!" Slightly said, standing up.

"The village is going to attack in less than 24 hours, we need to focus Pan," Curly told me, holding up a map. I walked over and kneeled next to him. A layout of Neverland sat before us, our location circled, along with the Indian Village.

"Boys, Wendy and I saw something this morning. Right here, on the coast," I pointed to the location. "Hook and the pirates have teamed up with the natives. Without help, we'll easily be defeated." I sat back, and the boys stayed silent. "Who do you think will help us?"

"The faeries," Twins said. I looked at him, considering the idea.

"Tink," I said, looking back at the map. She quickly fluttered over to me. "You have connections with the high faeries, correct?" I asked.

_Yes, I am. _She jingled. _Should I ask for help? _

"Yes, go now. Tell them I am in need of their aid, and I need an answer right away, within the next few hours. She nodded, flying up through the ceiling, through the lake, and out into the sky. I looked back at the boys. I noticed I was missing one of the boys. "Where's Slightly?"

"Calling for Tiger Lily," Nibs explained, sharpening a stick into a spear with his knife. He was sitting in one of the chairs, his legs propped up on the table.

"How is he going to. . .?"

"The Princess worked out a system where she'll be on the lookout in the mornings for one of the trees near her village shaking like crazy. Today is perfect, there's no wind. Slightly volunteered to go, he left about an hour ago." Nibs explained again.

I stood abruptly. "You realize he could be killed?!"

"Peter, we know the risks. He's the fastest one out of all of us. I trust he'll be able to do it. Do you?" Nibs was my first mate, my most trusted Lost Boy. He'd been with me the longest, and had saved my life more than once. I knew I could trust him, but the village was always watching its surroundings.

I sighed. "I trust him. Now, have you made a plan regarding to having no allies at all?" I asked. Curly stood, handing me a map.

"We plan to wait up in the tree. When they come looking for us and find nothing, they'll return to the village. The Natives are always having sacred rituals in the tree almost every week. When the men come for their pow wow, we'll attack. That should be tomorrow night, they have it every six days." He explained.

"That's excellent. There shouldn't be any pirates attending the pow wow, so they will be short of number. Excellent," I said, clapping my hands together. It was actually a great plan.

Wendy still stood near the door to the hallway. She didn't seem lost, and she almost looked intrigued. I glanced at her for a second, but her eyes stayed locked on the boys. I could tell she was worried about them. I turned my attention back to the boys, who all huddled together studying the maps and their notes.

**Wendy's POV**

Later that day, just as the sun was setting, I stepped outside to soak up the last moments of its warmth that I could. After sitting in the living room listening to the boys plan all day, it felt good to be by myself. I sat by the brook and closed my eyes, listening to the bubbling water. I rested on my forearms, the soft grass beneath my skin. It had been almost four days since I'd come back. I still couldn't believe Peter loved me in this short time, and I was even more bewildered at me feeling the same for him.

He really understood me. He knew my love for adventure, he knew I didn't want to just be stuck somewhere for the rest of my life doing the same thing every day. That's what was great about Neverland: it's constantly changing. There's always something new to explore, or to do. I never truly wanted to leave the island. My life in London was _awful. _I was always told what to do, who to be acquainted with and I was never allowed to go where I wanted to go. There were at least five men who wanted to marry me, but none of them would _ever _match Peter.

Tinkerbell had returned earlier. She told us that the great faeries could not come to our aid. They gave their deepest apologies, but the boys' alternate plan was strong enough to beat the so called "natives."

"Wendy Darling," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, expecting to see one of the Lost Boys or Peter, but a tall Indian boy stood there. I quickly stood up, and backed away from him a little. "Whoa, whoa," He said, holding out a hand, trying to calm me.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked about the same age as me.

"I'm Noah, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He seemed gentle.

"Noah? But aren't you an Indian?"

"Yes, I am. Some of us have mortal names, and I was one of them."

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well, why are you here?"

"Okay, look. Tiger Lily is my sister. She was telling the truth about the tribe attacking you. They don't want Pan here and they certainly don't want you either. But I come as my sister did. I want to help you, my father has gone mad." He explained.

"How can I trust you? Are you just trying to trick me so your tribe can get to us easier?" I asked.

"You may not be able to trust me, but Pan does. I've been acquainted with him for a long time." He said. He was extremely calm and gentle.

"I'm gonna' go get Peter," I said, walking around him toward the door. "Wait, did Tiger Lily tell you where the hideout was?"

"Pan did."

"Oh," I said, nodding and pulling the branch down. I walked inside to find Peter in his bedroom with the door closed. I knocked on it while opening it.

"Wendy!" He said, coming over to me. "Where were you?"

"Just outside," I said, motioning to the door. "Noah is here,"

"Noah?" He said. "Tiger Lily's brother?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll go talk to him." He said. I followed him through the corridor to the main entrance. Noah was still outside, facing the opposite way. "Noah," Peter said, and the boy turned, a smile on his face.

"Pan," Noah said, placing a hand on his heart. "It's good to see you again,"

"Likewise. Alright, did you need to speak with me?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I did. I need you to know that I am with my sister. We are both on your side in this battle. We do not support our father, but the village does. The pirates have joined our forces, and our numbers are great,"

"I did know about the Pirates. Wendy and I saw them yesterday," Peter said.

Noah nodded in my direction. "They will stop at nothing to kill her, which is their plan."

Peter fell silent. Noah just looked at me, and his eyes were sorry.

"We can't let that happen," Peter finally said.

"Obviously," Noah muttered. Peter ignored him.

"Well, I don't want to just hide the whole time. I need to help you guys," I said, and Peter turned slightly.

"Wendy, that's way too risky. You could get yourself killed."

"I won't, I promise." I said. He didn't look convinced.

"Well, thank you Noah. This means a lot to me," Peter said.

"You're welcome. Tiger Lily and I will come at dawn tomorrow." With that, we said our goodbyes, and Noah returned back to the village. Peter and I walked back into the hideout and into his room. I laid down on his bed and found myself once again staring at the ceiling. Peter stayed near the door, facing away from me. He rested his head on the wall, and sighed.

"How did we get into this?" He finally whispered loud enough me to hear.

"It's all my fault," I said, still staring at the ceiling.

"No," He said, turning around.

"Yes!" I said, sitting up. "Ever since I came to this island there hasn't been a single good thing to happen! Admit it; the island is better off without me. I'm not asking for you to say that's not true, Peter. It is." Tears were about to come to surface, but I forced them down. "It may be better for you too, you haven't been paying enough attention to the boys, and now a whole village is trying to kill you."

"Wendy," Peter said gently. I couldn't listen. My head was in my hands, and the tears were coming. I was so selfish. I was only thinking about keeping Peter all to myself, when a whole island needed him.

Suddenly I was pulled up to my feet, only mere centimeters from Peter. I wiped my eyes, and tried to look stronger. His eyes never left mine, and I let myself get lost in them.

"Wendy, listen to me right now. You are not the reason for all of this. You are not causing anything bad on the island; you've only made things better. Things were _awful _before you came back. If you left again, the island would be lost. I," He stuttered. "I would be lost. Wendy, you need to know you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and this island. Okay? Don't cry. Wendy, I don't think you know how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

I let out a small laugh, and smiled. He smiled gently, and put his arms around my waist. "Don't ever leave," He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "Please,"

"Never," I whispered. I could feel the smile on his face. He leaned back up and kissed me on the forehead gently, and I closed my eyes.

"I honestly don't know if it's possible for any mortal to fall in love as quickly as I fell in love with you," He said, closing his eyes and kissing my forehead again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against his chest. The soft combination of his heartbeat and his breathing reassured me that everything was going to be okay.

The sun had set, and the stars were shining bright. Peter and I were laying outside on a blanket, just staring at the beautiful night sky. There was no guarantee that we would both survive, but we both had a strong feeling we would be fine.

"We should have our own star," Peter whispered. I turned my head and looked at him, a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled, pointing up to the sky. "Pick one out," I turned back over, staring at the infinite world of suns. My eyes scanned for the best one, but they were almost all the same.

"Here's an idea," I said, pointing to the sky. "There's way too many,"

"Do you want all of them?" He asked, looking at me.

"No," I said, shaking my head, still looking at the sky.

"Do you want just one?"

"No,"

"Well, which ones do you want?" He asked, almost sounding lost.

"My, my, is the great Peter Pan confused?" I teased, looking at him, smiling. He laughed.

"Never, my dear. You're just not making sense."

"Alright, fair enough," I looked back up at the sky. "How about this, I'll be your star, and you'll be mine."

"I like the way you think," He said, then rolled over and kissed my cheek softly.

"Does Neverland count as a star?" I asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Well, it can be both of ours. Now we both have two." I smiled, looking at his face, so close to mine.

"Frankly I don't need the second one so much," He said softly. "As long as I've got you,"

"I was just thinking the same thing," I replied. "But we should hang onto it, just for good measure." He laughed again, shaking his head. His laugh, his smile, every word he said gave me goose bumps. When he looked back up at me, I gently held his cheek, and kissed his forehead softly.

"We should have a while until morning," He whispered, and my lips lingered at his forehead.

"Can we just lay like this?" I pleaded. "We may not get the chance again,"

"If we do have the chance," He mumbled. "We'll lie like this every night. Every night I'll love you even more, I promise."

I smiled so brightly my mouth might have fallen right off of my face. I leaned back so I was looking at the sky again, and I knew this was where I needed to be. I _wanted_ to stay with Peter forever, and I knew he wanted me here forever. Could this be the happily ever after I'd always been dreaming of? The perfect ending I'd always read about? I'd know after we defeated the Indians, but I was almost certain it was. I'd never had anyone care for me so much, not even my own parents. I was a burden to them after turning eighteen. But I would never be a burden to Peter, as long as I gave him his space when he needed it, and I would always allow him that.

So this was my new life, my new horizon. But would everything be okay? I'm sure it would.

"Wendy?" Peter said a little bit later. I hadn't spoken in the past few minutes, I had just been staring at the night sky.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is this really what you want? To be here forever?" He asked. I turned in to him.

"Yes, it is. It's so much better here than London. I really, truly want this." I assured him.

"Great," He said, just looking in my eyes. I could feel the strong blush run to my cheeks. He pulled me into him, and kissed my lips softly. I let myself melt into him, clutching onto his waist.

Even if the next day downright sucked, I would always remember that night for clarity.


	8. Chapter 8

_WHOO! That last chapter was fun to write. Okay, if you want to know something, the way I describe Peter is exactly the type of guy I think I want. He's so compassionate and caring, and so protective. Ahh. Heehee anyway! New chapter! Xx_

Chapter 8

**Peter's POV**

That night was my favorite night of my entire life. Every battle victory, every great hunt, nothing had compared to it. I just wanted to get gone with Wendy, to get away from every trouble, every danger, and hide from the world. Even this world, this dream land. We went back into the hideout to collect the boys before dawn. Noah and Tiger Lily had arrived and were waiting for us when we got back outside. We all flew to the tree, but kept close to the treetops so we weren't noticed. Everyone was loaded with weapons, even Wendy.

Neverland was cloudy. I was determined, I wasn't going to let these _savages _take my island from me. The island fed off of my integrity, my courage, off of everything I was feeling. I was angry. Not just, _hey, I'm kinda' mad that you called me this or that. _I was _pissed._ They would never take my island, my men, or Wendy from me, _ever._

We landed at the tree, and could hear the tribe of Indians calling and shouting battle cries that I could not understand.

"Kill Pan, kill Pan." Tiger Lily translated with horror. "And all who stand with him. Long live those against." She looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Peter."

"Hey, it's okay. We've got this." I reassured her, and Wendy patted her arm. The Indian Princess smiled thankfully at her, which made me glad they didn't hate each other. We could finally see the tribe come into view, looking anxiously for the hideout. There were Indians and Pirates, all loaded with bows and muskets. The tree was invisible for now, luckily.

We waited for hours. We took shifts on who would watch, while the others slept or ate. Wendy and I both had stayed up almost all night, so we both slept every time we had a break. I caught Tiger Lily and Wendy talk and laugh with each other while it was their shift together. I couldn't tell you how relieved I was that they were friends.

Night eventually fell, each star shining through the sky. When every single one came out, Wendy caught my eye. She looked up at the stars, and then back at me, a smile on her face. Tiger Lily said something about the tribe coming in a few minutes, and it took me a moment to process what she'd said. We all jumped up at the same time when we heard loud footsteps and calls of the Indians. They were close. Tiger Lily and Noah loaded their bows with barbed arrows and hopped up into the higher branches of the tree. Slightly and Curly had slipped into the Neverplants, which dimmed their lights. The rest of the Lost Boys hopped into the branches or somewhere in the plants. Wendy slipped in with Slightly and Curly, and gave me a reassuring smile before disappearing into them. I hopped up into the branches and took my place across from Tiger Lily. Her quiver was stocked with arrows, as was Noah's. A giant dagger was strapped to his belt, along with three or four throwing knives that I could see. Tiger Lily had an impressive array of throwing knives on the inside of her jacket. She smirked when I saw them, my mouth agape. Weren't those heavy? I was stocked with knives, and my sword was belted at my side, as usual. The Lost Boys all had their usual weapons: Clubs, bows and arrows, crossbows, daggers, swords, throwing knives, and Nibs had somehow nabbed a musket from somewhere. Tiger Lily had lent Wendy one of her best bows, and her sharpest arrows. Wendy's cousins had taught her how to shoot when she'd stay with them last year. She also had a few daggers, which would come in handy. The Natives got to the base of the tree, and started to chant something I couldn't understand.

"The Tree will answer, answer, answer," Tiger Lily whispered. "Our troubles are great, our fear is great, show us the way."

_What kind of ritual was that?! _I wondered. The Natives began to climb the tree, and I noticed only the men were coming, which was good. I didn't want to kill innocent women and kids. Some of the men were really big, but most of them were just normal sized, and even smaller than us. When all of them got to the plants, they kneeled before them. I could hear the faint whisper of the chief, who kneeled at the front. His face was painted with red and white stripes, as was his bare chest. I looked at Tiger Lily, who stared angrily down at her father. Utter hatred shone in her eyes, as it did in Noah's. They glanced at each other a few times to exchange eye rolls. After a few minutes I got both of their attentions. I held up two fingers, to tell how many minutes until we attacked. Tiger Lily nodded, and caught eye contact with the boys and Wendy. She held up two fingers, and I saw them all nod. I caught eye with Wendy, and mouthed, 'be careful.' She held up her pinky, a smile on her face. That made me happy. She seemed brave, excited even. She loaded her bow quietly, as did the boys. I grabbed one of my daggers Noah had made for me years back, and prepared to make the fifteen-foot jump. It had almost been two minutes, and the plan was that Tiger Lily would make the call while the men were shouting out what they needed. One man began, and they were speaking in English.

"We ask you for what we need most, and we need victory against our greatest enemy, Peter Pan. We wish for his death, and a tragic one at that. The island has been doomed ever since he brought that little whore to us, and they need to be eliminated."

Okay, what?! I'll try to be a little more courteous when I kill that guy. More men started calling things out, things like having a plentiful harvest, and for the village's shelters would improve. Hah, sorry about that. Tiger Lily gave the call when a large man shouted his request very loudly. Tiger Lily shot first, and her arrow sailed into one man's arm. He cried out in pain, and the men stood up in fear. The boys charged out of the plants, shooting and stabbing some of the men.

"Pan!" I heard Noah call out. _Oh, no, I_ thought, looking for him. But he was still perched against the branch, shooting from his bow. I let out a quick breath, relieved that my friend was alright. "Leave my father for Tiger Lily and me," I nodded, and he smirked, pulling out some of his knives, and jumped off of the branch onto the sea of men. Some of them were armed, but not too many to go against. We'd already wiped out more than six or seven men. Wait, okay, eight now.

I jumped off of the branch and landed on a rather small man. He fell to the ground, and I held his neck up, then he was finished. I'd killed many men, I wasn't afraid to end lives. I made my way through the men, looking for Wendy and the boys. I killed a few men while looking, and eventually made out Wendy's long French braid. She was fighting alongside Tiger Lily, and they were successfully taking out many men. At one moment, Wendy caught sight of a man coming to Tiger Lily, and she kicked him hard in the face. Okay, this was a _big _guy, I'm talking taller than six feet. How she managed to get her foot that high up in the air, I didn't know. I focused back on the men around me, and took an extra dagger out. I surprised a bunch of men, slicing through their necks or backs. I won't get too graphic, but I was freakin' _good _at this, okay?

It went on for a while, until I found Noah, who had his father in a headlock. The chief struggled against him, but Noah was stronger. He made eye contact with me, and gave me a smirk. I ran over and helped him hold him down.

"Tiger Lily!" Noah screamed. The Indian Princess was still fighting with Wendy, but ran over quickly, a dagger in hand. Her expression was a mix between relief, anger, and satisfaction when she saw Noah and I holding the chief down.

"My Tiger Lily," The chief sputtered. "Why would you betray your own village, who raised you since infancy?!"

"That village is not my home," She muttered angrily, holding his head up.

"But you wouldn't kill your own father, would you?" Tiger Lily made eye contact with Noah, who nodded.

"That village is not my home," She raised her blade to his neck. "And you are _not _my father,"

And that was the end of the chief.

**Tiger Lily's POV**

My blade was dripping with the chief's blood. Noah and Peter dropped him, and I stared at his lifeless body. Had I really done it? Had I really killed the man who was called my father? I looked at Noah, who had no emotion written on his face. Pan looked shocked, but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"It's done," I said. "Let's finish this," I left the boys, scanning the number of men from my tribe left. It only seemed to be a few, maybe twenty. I then looked to make sure all of the Lost Boys and Wendy were still alive. They were, but I could tell they were running low on energy.

It was then that the air left my lungs when I saw him. His black hair tied back, his shirt ripped off, his beautiful angelic face. Magi was standing in the middle of the crowd, scanning the room. I stood where I was, staring at him. When his eyes met mine, my breathing hitched, and I was running at him before I knew it. His eyes were wide, and he dropped his tomahawk. I reached him and plummeted into his arms. Magi's name had translated into Michael in English, and I was the only one to call him that.

I had been betrothed to another man for the past three years. Michael had been there when it was announced, and he'd been so angry that he confessed how much he loved me the first time he saw me afterwards. I felt the exact same way for him. I'd been in love with him for three years, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell him I'd betrayed the tribe to help Peter.

"Tiger Lily!" He said after a few moments. "I was so worried about you. What are you doing here?"

"Michael I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I said, clinging to his chest. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm fighting with Pan,"

"What?" He said.

"Are you mad?" I asked, looking at him.

"No," He said after a few moments. A crazy idea came into my head.

"Join us,"

"What?!" He said, almost a little too loudly. "Lil, I don't know."

"Please. Just please. We could _finally _be together." I persuaded.

He pursed his lips, and I could just imagine what he was thinking. It was almost a minute before he spoke again. "Fine," He said, and I smiled.

"Come with me," I said, and we ran through the remaining men to find Pan. "Peter!" I finally shouted when I saw him fighting a rather large man from the village.

"Not now Tiger Lily!" He shouted. "I'm a bit busy at the moment!"

"Oh for the love of-" I said, loading my bow and aiming for the man's head. He was easily beating Peter, and I couldn't let that happen. I took one last look at him and released my arrow. He fell forward, nearly crushing Pan. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"Thanks," He said, rubbing his arm.

"Peter," I said, walking toward shim. "This is Magi. He wants to join us." Peter looked at him skeptically.

"How can I trust him?" He asked.

"Hold on," I said, loading my bow again and shooting a man coming up behind Peter square in the neck. We all looked around, and there was but one man left. I noticed him as the man who called Wendy a whore. We all smirked, loading our bows, or preparing our knives.

"All right men," Peter said, walking towards the man. "I'll take care of this one." The man turned, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Pan. "Keep your weapons up," Pan told all of us. I raised my bow, aiming at the man's temple. Peter looked at the man, a smirk on his face. "I would drop my axe if I were you," The man immediately dropped his weapon. We all laughed at his cowardliness.

Peter circled around him, unsheathing his sword. "You see this blade?" He said. "This is the blade that cut off Captain Hook's hand. It's the sharpest sword in Neverland. And you see her?" He motioned towards Wendy. "She's not a whore. You'd better take back what you said or I'll cut your tongue out, _before _I skin you alive."

"Alright, alright!" The man said, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about her, or you. I'm sorry, Pan. Please, spare me."

"Thank you," Peter said, kneeling before him. "I think I've changed my mine. I won't skin you alive," The man had a flicker of relief in his eyes.

"Pan, thank you! Thank you!"

"I wasn't finished!" Peter interrupted him. "I won't skin you alive, but I'm going to kill you. So when people remember you, they'll know not to say anything, and I mean _anything,_ about Peter Pan, or any of his allies. They'll remember how I killed you. How I ended your life just like that."

"How are you gonna' kill him, Pan?" I heard Slightly ask from across the room, a large grin on his face. He looked back at the man's terrified face, and kicked his axe away from him.

"First he'll kneel," Peter said. The man stayed standing. "If he doesn't want me to kill him more slowly, he'll kneel." The man knelt before him, tears streaming down his face.

I won't describe the rest to you. It was too horrible, but Peter enjoyed every second of it. I'll just tell you this, many parts of the man's body were cut off, before he died. It was awful, and I had to look away a few times. But he got what he deserved, and finally, we had won.

The boys threw their weapons on the ground and screamed as loud as they could. Peter flew into the air and led the victory, yelling at the top of his lungs. Wendy ran over to me and hugged me, and I happily embraced her. We both hollered with the boys, our victory ringing throughout the island. The Neverplants glowed as brightly as they could, illuminating the tree. Michael hugged me around my waist, and kissed my cheek as we both laughed. Petr ran over to Wendy and lifted her up, kissing her forehead with excitement. He spun her around in the air, which I thought was incredibly cute.

We all carried the bodies down the tree and dropped them off, one by one, on the ground. We lined them up, so when the women came looking, they'd find their bodies respectfully placed at the bottom of the tree. Some might think I'd be broken to see the men of my village dead, but I wasn't. These men had been abusive to all the women. They'd taken advantage of us, they'd used us, and they'd broken us, all of us. It was almost a relief.

**Wendy's POV**

We all celebrated by going back to the hideout and lighting a bonfire in the clearing. We managed to keep it small so the pirates weren't attracted to it, but honestly, we were so excited about our victory that we weren't focusing on anything else.

The boys roasted a wild boar they had killed the day before, and we all feasted on the meat happily. Peter kept me close to him constantly, and he kept glancing up at the stars. Tiger Lily and Magi (or Michael, which was it?) were hanging out with us most of the night. Magi was a great guy. He was so sweet and protective, he reminded me a lot of Peter. He kept Tiger Lily by his side the entire night, and always had his arm around her waist. Tiger Lily had told me the story about him, about how they would sneak out at night to see each other, how they were betrothed to different people, about their love for each other. It was such a sweet story, and I was so glad he had joined our side. Tiger Lily trusted him, so I trusted him. I was so glad that Tiger Lily and I were friends. The last time I'd been in Neverland, we'd had a rather unfriendly encounter, leaving me so jealous I could barely think.

We stayed out for so long that Nibs and Curly fell asleep in the grass. I nudged Peter and he laughed. "I'll be right back," I said, walking toward them. I kneeled down near Nibs, and gently nudged his shoulder. He woke up with a start.

"Huh?!" He sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Nibs," I said gently, holding back a laugh. "You fell asleep. You should go to bed,"

"Oh, yeah, okay," He lazily got up, kicking Curly on the way, and they slumped into the hideout. I stood there laughing until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Peter rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You really are a great mother," He said, and I smiled.

"It's strange to mother someone your age," I muttered. He laughed a little, and then twirled me around so I was looking at him. His face was just inches from mine.

"You did amazing today," He said quietly, his hands on my hips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sorry I went a little crazy there at the end, my inner Peter Pan came out," He said, and I laughed.

"It's okay, that man deserved it."

"That's what happens when someone offends you like that," He rested his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes, taking it in. "I love you, Wendy," He whispered.

"I love you too, Peter Pan," I whispered back.

He was leaning in to kiss me when we were interrupted. "Hi, guys!" Slightly yelled in our faces, making me jump.

"Slightly," Peter said angrily.

"Hey, I just wanted to say hi. I haven't talked to Wendy that much since she's gotten here," He turned to me. "How are you enjoying Neverland, Wendy?"

"Very much, thank you," I replied, laughing.

"How has London been? I haven't seen it since you left," He kept going. Peter was about to snap.

"Oh, it's awful," I laughed playing along. I winked at Slightly, telling him to keep going. "Always raining, crime rate has gone up, and not to mention my parents and all the men wanting to marry me."

"Oh! Did you kiss any of them?" He asked.

"OKAY." Peter said, pushing Slightly away by his head. "That's enough for now. You guys can talk later, okay?"

I laughed. "I'll see you later, Slightly." He gave me a little salute, and then trotted off to find the other boys. Tiger Lily and Magi had gone inside, and Peter had let them use his room for tonight. He said we'd figure out all the rooming business the day after. Only Twins, Slightly, and Tootles remained outside. They were on the other side of the fire, out of sight. They were probably eating or telling perverted stories or something like that.

Peter sighed, turning back to me. I laughed, shaking my head. "I love them. You know that," I said.

"I know, I do too." He held me at the waist again, and then leaned in to kiss me. I welcomed him happily, clutching his neck, asking him for more. He deepened the kiss, only stopping for breath.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Peter snuck inside to grab a blanket from the living room, and I followed him inside. Peter's door was closed, and the lights were on, so I could only imagine what was going on in there with Magi and Tiger Lily. The boys were all sound asleep, the room only barely lit by a tiny oil lamp in the corner. Those boys were my family, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them. They were like my brothers and my best friends at the same time, even though I'd spent most of the time on the island with Peter. I'd been on the island for almost six days, and every moment had been even more amazing.

"Wendy," Peter whispered softly, and I met him at the door. He laid the blanket on the ground outside, and we once again found ourselves staring at the night sky. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together, and he turned into me. I stayed looking at the sky, the stars, the moon. It was all so perfectly aligned. How could the universe be so perfect? Two weeks ago I was miserable, the world was cold. I guess that was because I wasn't in that world anymore. "What are you looking at?" Peter finally asked.

"I'm trying to make out constellations," I said. "I've already found the big dipper, but nothing else.

"Okay," Peter said, turning back over. "Oh! You see that little clump of stars right there?"

"Yeah," I looked where he was pointing.

"That is Leo, the lion constellation," He said.

"Really?" I asked, looking further.

"I don't know, could be." He said, laughing. I hit him playfully on the side.

"Seriously, do you know any?" I asked.

"Nope. I wish I did. The stars are so beautiful. They're so crazy too, like how they work and stuff. Each of them is billions of miles away, and each is even brighter than the last. And they're all so perfectly placed, they don't make the sky look crowded, it just illuminates it, you know?" He said, and then looked at me. I was just staring at him, in awe.

"I thought it was impossible for me to love you even more," I said, and he smiled. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead softly. "I like the way you think," I whispered. His lips lingered where they were, and I could feel his smile. Every inch of me was awake. There were goose bumps all over, and every word he said sent chills through me. I flopped back over and stared at the moon.

"What about the moon?" I asked. "What do you think about that?"

"The moon is different, I think," He said. "I think the moon is always forgotten as one of the wonders of space. Seriously, it's a tiny planet that revolves a larger one. It's really beautiful, and we can only see one side of it. It's just a reflection of the sun, so I guess it's just making the sun even more beautiful, so we can always have at least one glimpse of the sun, even at night. Does that make sense?" He looked at me, and I just smiled at him. "Is that a yes?" I nodded, laughing a little.

"I love you," I whispered, taking his hand in my own.

"I love you too," He leaned over and kissed me softly. I held him where he was, and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?"

"Just. . . everything."

_Ahhh! This was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This might be my favorite chapter so far! And just in case you are wondering, the war isn't over yet! And do you guys like having Tiger Lily's perspective? I'm still debating over that, but I think I'll keep it in! Okay thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up by Thursday night, school has been a little crazy lately! xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Holy ish you guys. I'm so so so so sorry I didn't update for like 3 weeks School has been INSANE! Our grading period ended this week so the next few chapters will come quickly! Thank you all for being so patient and I pinky promise that I will update more often! xx_

Chapter 9

**Wendy's POV**

"Wendy," I heard someone whispered.

"What?"

"Wake up, I want you to see this," I opened my eyes to see Peter sitting up, looking into the distance. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"It's still dark out," I mumbled.

"Not for long," He said, offering me a hand up. "Come with me," I stood up, my fingers lacing into his as my body woke up. Peter took off into the air, and we settled on the tops of the trees around us. We hovered just barely over them, and looked at the horizon.

"Peter, what time is it?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"You'll see," He mumbled, and then nodded toward the distance. "Look," I turned and saw maybe the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. The sun was rising just over the horizon, turning the clouds surrounding it a soft pink. The sunrise in Neverland was much quicker in Neverland, it only took about three minutes for the sun to be fully above the horizon. It was so peaceful, so quiet. The breeze was blowing softly against us, and goose bumps rose over my skin.

"Wow," I whispered, once the sun was fully above the horizon. "It's beautiful,"

"Isn't it?" Peter said, looking straight at it. "I used to come out here every morning before you came back. It was one of the only things on the island that made me happy." I looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, don't worry about it. That's all changed now," I smiled, and then turned back to the sun. It was so bright, I had to cover my eyes.

We walked back into the hideout a few minutes later for breakfast. The boys were all still asleep, but Tiger Lily sat by the fire. I guess Magi was still in bed. "Wendy!" She said when she saw us.

"Good morning, Tiger Lily," I said, smiling softly. "Did you sleep well,"

"Oh, sure," She said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "You?"

"Just fine, thanks," I sat down next to her, picking up _Pride and Prejudice _from the table beside meand opening it up. I was well into the book, but everything in Neverland had slowed me down a lot. I had barely read since I left home. I got lost in the words, blocking out everything else in the world.

"What book is that?" Tiger Lily asked after a while.

"Oh, it's Pride and Prejudice. It's really good," I said, looking up.

"What's it about?"

"Well," I said, closing it slowly. "There's a girl, and her name is Elizabeth. She lives in England with like four sisters. It's just mainly about her falling in love with the stress of everything with her family. It sounds rather boring, but I don't think it is," I shrugged.

"Oh, no it sounds great!" Tiger Lily smiled. I smiled back at her, and then went back to my book. I sat there for a while, at least an hour, I'd say. I got even farther into my book, and it got even better. It was a while later that two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, and pulled me backwards.

"You've been reading for two hours," Peter whispered softly against my ear. "You should get up,"

"And do what?" I asked, putting my book back on the table.

"Come with me," He whispered. His fingers laced into mine, and he pulled me up out of the chair. I walked with him through the door, and out into the cool Neverland air. The sun was high in the middle of the sky, its rays reaching for the ground ever so slightly.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked a few moments later.

"They're calling for you," He said, as we took off into the air. "The faeries."

"Why do they want me?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"You aren't in any trouble, I promise," He said, looking back ahead. "They just need to speak with you."

We got to the court of the faeries, which was very, very deep in the forest, hidden from unfriendly visitors. Giant trees twisted together, forming knots and loops. Pixies and beautiful faeries walked and flew gracefully across the area, and everything seemed so calm. I saw a woman faerie taking care of a giant white horse, ad she smiled softly at me as our eyes met. I smiled back, and then looked over at a girl who looked about my age. Her face was perfectly sculpted, her high cheekbones complimented her rather large blue eyes. She looked a few feet away from her at a beautiful boy with bright green eyes. Her eyes longed for him, and when he looked back at her, they instantly darted to her feet. Things seemed so peaceful here, safe. No pirates or Indians would make it two feet in here. The court was alive, every inch of it. Every pebble, every grain of sand, every being, were all awake, and they were _living. _

Peter finally stopped in his tracks, and my eyes rested on a beautiful couple of beings in front of me. There was a man, who had short blond hair, and a crown of silver rested upon his forehead. His blue eyes were firm, but I could see kindness in them. The woman beside him had a friendly smile that instantly made me feel welcome. Her long, wavy brown hair fell down her back, perfectly complimenting her features. Her eyes were gently locked on mine, and I stared back in awe.

"Welcome, Wendy Darling, to the Island Court," The woman said, the familiarity of her British accent a sweet sound to my ears. "I am Lorella, guardian and mistress of this Island."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my lady," I said, curtsying.

"I am Kheelan, and it is a pleasure to finally meet _you_, Miss Darling," The man nodded his head in my direction, and I blushed as I curtsied toward him. "We have heard many things about you. Your existence on the island has changed many things,"

"I do hope I have not caused any trouble," I said softly.

"No, my girl," Lorella said gently. "If anything, you have caused us good. Though the natives caused quite a scene, you _will_ bring peace to our home," Something about that _will _sent a chill through my spine.

"I- I will?" I stuttered.

"Yes, my dear," She continued. "Do not fear, our protection will be over you in these endeavors you will encounter."

"But how will _I _bring peace to the island?" I asked. "I'm just a normal girl!"

"You are quite far from normal, my dear," Kheelan said, his smile sincere. I just stared at him, and nodded slowly.

"But how will I?"

"The answer will come to you," Lorella said softly, as the wind picked up. "Just believe and you will fly." I just looked at her beautiful face, puzzled.

"Wendy," Peter whispered behind me. "We need to go." I looked at him and nodded, and then faced the Faeries again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," I said, bowing. "Really it was. Thank you."

"It is no trouble at all, my dear," Lorella said warmly. I really liked them. They were welcoming, unlike many of the creatures I had met here. I curtsied once more, and then Peter lead me out of the courtyard, his hand on the small of my back.

"I think they like you," He whispered in my ear as we left the territory, his breath hot on my ear.

"Think they do?" I asked. "I was so nervous,"

"No, you were great." He laced his fingers into mine and we took off into the air. The air was warm, and the sky was sunny. Peter was happy, completely content with everything. We flew for a while, and the distance seemed longer than when we came the opposite direction.

It was then that we heard something that made us both jump. Something that sounded like a gunshot rang in my ears. I let go of Peter's hand, and turned to my left. Off of the coast, a giant ship was docked. I could see the men aboard, most were staring up in our direction.

"Wendy! Come on!" Peter said, grabbing my hand quickly and flying as fast as he could down toward the trees. He gripped my hand firmly, refusing to let me go. We were flying so fast I had to close my eyes. Another shot rang out, and a tree behind me was blown to bits. The pirates were firing their canons at us, and we were barely making it out.

"Stay with me Wendy!" Peter shouted, his voice filled with urgency and panic. I'd never heard his voice sound like that. The trees were flying past us at rapid speed, and I struggled to hold on to Peter's hand.

Finally, we were back at the hideout, after multiple more shots were fired at us. Peter and I flew to the ground close to the door and ran the rest of the way until we got to the door. Peter quickly pulled the branch and we ran inside. Tiger Lily, Noah, Magi, Tink, and the boys were huddled together.

"Peter! Wendy!" Noah said, relief ringing in his voice. Peter sat in a chair, his breathing heavy, and I collapsed into Tiger Lily's arms. There were tears streaming down her face.

"I was so worried," She whispered in my ear. "When Tinker Bell flew back and told us that the Pirates are invading the island from all four sides, I didn't know-"

"All four sides?!" Peter said, rising from his chair quickly. "We only saw one ship!"

"No," Lily said. "There are ships on all four sides, and also men are storming through the island."

"They won't find us," Curly said. "Can they?"

"They shouldn't be able to," Peter said, running a hand through his hair. "Unless anyone has said anything," Peter scanned every eye in the room, except for mine. He trusted me, and he had a good reason to. "But, for now, until everything is okay, we all stay in the hideout. Understood?" Everyone nodded, and I glanced at Tiger Lily. Her eyes were fearful, but I could see that spark of bravery that seemed like someone was challenging her.

"Peter we can't stay here forever," She said, staring at him.

"It's not safe out there though,"

"Peter, you're the hero of Neverland. No one should expect you to stay here just to protect us. You need to go," She said back. Peter's eyes met mine, asking, pleading me to disagree.

"Okay, fine." He said, walking slowly to his room. He closed the door behind him, and everyone turned to me.

"What?"

"Go in there!" Noah said.

"Oh! Oh, right." I said, walking slowly toward the door. I flattened my shirt and hair before walking in. Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He kept running his hands through his bright red hair, making it stand up a little. I made my way over slowly and sat next to him. I contemplated over what I was going to say for a few moments before speaking up.

"Peter," I said softly. "Peter look at me." He looked up slowly.

"I need to stay with you, Wendy." He said.

"Hey, I'll be fine. It's gonna' be alright." I grabbed his hand, and our fingers naturally fit together.

"I just. . ."

"Really, Peter. I'll be fine. You trust me, right?" He nodded. "You trust the boys, right?"

"Most of them," He kind of smirked.

"Alright, see? I'll be fine!" He smiled back at the ground, and then looked up at me.

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too Peter." I smiled, and he leaned in and kissed my forehead softly. I closed my eyes and savored that sweet moment. He lingered there, and I felt his warm breath on my skin. My hands clung to his waist, my fingers twisting through the soft fabric of his shirt. One of his hands was on the back of my neck, and the other was on my thigh. I wanted to stay with him forever, and deep down, I really didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay here and protect us.

"Wendy?"

"Mmhm?" I mumbled, opening my eyes slowly.

"Do you really want me to go?" He asked, and I knew he already was aware of the answer to that.

"No, not at all. I want you to stay here." I said, and he leaned back, meeting my eyes.

"I know, I want to stay here too, but Tiger Lily was right. I need to go. Hook can't just take my island from me. It's time I take it back." There was something about the integrity in his voice that made me want him even more. Peter and I just looked at each other for a few moments until I leaned forward and kissed him. His hands rested on my waist for a few seconds and then he wrapped them around my neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder, while tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. _No, _I thought. _Don't you dare cry. _

A knock on the door interrupted us, and Peter stood quickly. He pulled the door open to see Tootles standing there, his eyes wide. "Peter, they've found us."

_ Like WHAT?! I have goosebumps! Okay, like I said, new updates will come closer together now. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks! I love you guys and thanks for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! Xx 3_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! So this chapter will be very intense! So this is chapter ten, and I was only thinking of having about fifteen chapters or less. I'm almost done I'm so sad! The story is coming together so nicely (at least I think it is!) and I'm getting so excited about this! _

**Chapter 10**

**Peter's POV**

I jumped off of the bed, Wendy close behind.

"What?!" I said, gripping the door. Curly's eyes were wide, filled with panic and fear. A pool of sweat beaded his brow.

"We heard voices, and footsteps."

"Are you sure they aren't just looking around? How do you know they found us?" My question was answered by the sound of a gun.

"Pan!" I heard one of the boys call from outside, when the pirates stormed in. There were only a few inside of the fortress, but still they were a major threat to us. Noah was the first to shoot at the pirates with his bow. I jumped into action with my sword ad charged at some of the men. Magi followed close behind with his tomahawk. The first man had a sword shorter than mine. I swung at it so hard it flew out of his hand, and then I thrust my blade into his stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching his middle, and then he lay still. I knew the drill. I'd been fighting the pirates for as long as I could remember. Killing them meant nothing to me. They were all the same; puppets used by Hook trying to kill me and everything that I loved. Every kill was another step closer to saving my life and everyone else's. The time in battle always passed in a blur, I can never remember specific details of it. Kill, kill, kill. That's it. It should sicken me, but it doesn't, it has to be done. I don't personally know those men. I don't know who their friends are, who I'd be hurting if I ended their lives. Look at me, I was turning into Wendy.

Wendy.

Where was she?

Was she okay?

Those awful thoughts flooded my mind as I turned around. That could've been the stupidest thing I've ever done. Someone could have easily killed me while I had my back turned, searching for the girl I loved. Hopefully, she, Tiger Lily, and Tinkerbell has made it out. But a swing of black hair beside me made my heart sink. Of course the Indian Princess wouldn't run from a fight. Then again, Wendy didn't flee from our battle with the Indians. I turned back around, facing the few number of Pirates who remained, and fought vigorously. I had to get this over with to make sure Wendy was okay. I mentally counted all of the men left. _One, two, three, _crap. There were more than I thought. But there were however many of us. Ten? Eleven? We could handle this. I killed a few more men in the next couple of minutes, then some more, then some more.

Was she okay?

Was she _alive? _

**Wendy's POV**

I followed Peter outside the door as the pirates ran in. Fear overflowed my body, and my heart dropped to my stomach. Peter instantly jumped into action, unsheathing his sword and charging at the men along with Noah. I searched around my things for my knives, but didn't find a trace of them. I could hear the clash of metal outside, and I desperately wanted to help. There were, what, eleven of us? Against how many pirates?

"Well, look at this boys," I heard a deep voice playfully say behind me. I slowly turned my head to see three massive pirates standing in the doorway. I felt like I looked so vulnerable, crouched down in the corner of the room, and I could only imagine how frightened I looked. They all stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"We must be quiet, boys," The same man said. "We wouldn't want anyone to walk in and ruin our fun,"

_Oh god, no._ I thought. I pushed myself to my feet, backing up further as the men all walked towards me. They were all so much bigger than me, so much stronger. There was no way I could get out of this.

"Now, you will need to remain quiet, so long as you don't us blowing your brains out," Another one of the men said, tugging at my arm. I pulled out of his grasp, but another firmly took my other arm. He took hold of my hair and brought it to his face, smelling it with his eyes closed.

"Mmmm, no wonder Pan has brought you back. You really have grown into a beautiful young thing," He muttered, opening his eyes and giving me a wicked grin. It was then that he pulled my arm and threw me onto Peter's bed. I desperately tried to crawl off, but he pinned me down by my elbows. The other two men walked over, holding my legs down.

"I'm gonna' enjoy this," The man who was now on top of me mumbled. He leaned down, running his tongue along my neck. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I knew fighting them was pointless. I only had one chance, and he was outside fighting. There was no doubt that he couldn't hear anything that would happen inside of his room.

I remained silent but still tried to fight the men off for a few more minutes, until the man on top of me reached for the belt of his pants. I couldn't stand it anymore. The other two men had been kissing and licking up my arms, and the man on top of me now had his pants off. I refused to look at him, so I stared up at the ceiling, at the tree roots that hung down. They had all three ripped my dress off, so I was exposed, completely vulnerable. I couldn't stand it. I was not going to be raped by these men. By these _pirates. _I drew in a breath.

"PETER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Time slowed down.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe.

The man on top of me had wrapped his hands around my throat, squeezing with all his strength.

"You little whore!" I shouted. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to squeeze all of the life out of you."

My vision became hazy as I gasped for air, clawing at the man's tight hands. He wouldn't budge, but I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't fall into death's trap, I wouldn't leave Peter behind. I had to try.

Flashes of white began to fill my eyes. They came quickly, and then faded. I knew I was sinking into death. It was peaceful. But then, I saw him. I saw his beautiful brown eyes, his gentle smile. He was looking down at me, his hand gently holding mine.

"Don't give up, Wendy. Just hold on. Just hold on, for me. Please," He whispered, and he started to fade away. I didn't want him to go, and I could feel myself slipping away.

Suddenly, the man let go, and I gasped for air. I took one giant breath before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Peter's POV**

There were a few men left, but I didn't know how many were outside, if there were any. I took a man's head clean off of his shoulders before I heard it. Someone was screaming my name, their voice full of urgency. I knew that voice. I quickly turned around to see my bedroom door shut. I knew for a fact that I had left it open.

"Wendy!" I screamed, sprinting to the door, dodging falling bodies and pirates challenging me as I went. I think I killed four pirates as I made my way over. Finally, I grasped the brass door handle, and threw open the door.

There were three of them. Wendy lay on the bed, her eyes rolling back into her skull. Her dress had been ripped off, and thrown onto the floor. Two men sat on the sides of my bed, grasping Wendy's arms firmly. They looked angry, but fear replaced anger when their eyes met mine. The third man, the one on top of Wendy, turned quickly right before I plowed into him. I wrestled him to the ground, repeatedly punching his face, slamming his head into the floor. He was strong, I admit, but I was stronger. I ended up hitting me in the eye, but other than that he really didn't hurt me. I knew I would stop at nothing to have this man dead. At one point, I stopped, and just stared at him. He looked back at me, pure terror shining in his eyes.

"You see that girl?" I said, pointing to wear Wendy lay naked on the bed. "That's _my _girl. _Mine._ Do you know what Peter Pan does, when someone tries to take what is his?" I snarled at him. He didn't answer, he just stared at me in fear. "I end that person," I whispered, and I placed both hands on his head and pulled, snapping his neck. He was gone. I looked back over at the bed, and the other two pirates had fled the room. _They wouldn't have made it too far, _I thought. I looked at Wendy, and tears filled up my eyes. Deep down inside, I _knew _she had been a virgin, and that man had just taken what should have been mine. I couldn't stand it. Rage, sadness, sympathy, and jealousy flooded my body all at once. I scooped up Wendy from the bed, along with some fur blankets, and flew out the door. No pirates remained, and I spied the other two men who were holding Wendy down laying at the feet of Noah. None of my men were hurt, and I said a silent thank you before flying straight up through the lake. There were no pirates outside. They had either fled, we'd killed them all, or no others had come.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I flew as fast as I could toward the Faerie Court. They were the only ones who could help her. I flew as fast as I possibly could, but it still seemed like forever until I met the gates. I rushed in, desperate the find Lorella and Kheelan. I finally caught sight of them walking together, so peaceful and quiet. I ran to them, my breathing raspy, and my brow soaked in sweat. They looked surprised to see me, but welcomed me graciously.

"Wendy. . ." I panted. "She was. . . in the hideout with us. . . and the pirates, they-"

"I know, my boy, I know," Lorella said calmly. "Here, give her to me," I handed her the bundle of blankets that Wendy was in. Her eyes were still closed, and it seemed that no life was in her, and it was all my fault. Lorella cradled Wendy, and took her away from us. I followed hastily, struggling to keep up with her.

Lorella gracefully ran to the river that flowed gently through their territory. She reached the soft, grassy bank and stood, staring at the water. I finally got to her, just in time to see her dump Wendy's body in the water.

"What did you just do?!" I almost screamed.

"Calm yourself, Pan," She looked at me firmly, but also sympathetically. "She is still alive. The water will heal her." I looked at the river, and Wendy's sinking body. I prayed that she would make it out.

**Wendy's POV**

Was I dead?

Was I. . ._ half_ dead? As silly as that sounds, it could be true. I didn't hear anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't feel anything. It was weird.

But then, I felt something. It was soft, almost like silk. I felt it against my legs, my feet, and then, everywhere. My eyes snapped open, as did my lungs. I let out a stifled cough, feeling like there was water in my lungs.

I was on the ground, on grass. It was green, and soft. I pushed myself up on trembling arms and looked around. Where was I? My eyes explored every inch of the scenery, taking in its beauty.

"Wendy Darling," I jumped at the voice who called my name, and turned around to face it. Lady Lorella stood a few feet away from me. She wore a long, white gown and was barefoot. Behind her, a flash of red hair lifted my spirits.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed, running towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, and then lifted me up. It wasn't until I felt the chilly wind that I realized I was naked. I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest, covering myself as best as I could. Peter had his arms around my waist, pulling me into him as hard as he could.

He let go and handed me one of his fur blankets, and I wrapped it around my shoulders, hiding myself from the world. Lady Lorella had left us in private, and I was thankful for that.

"Wendy," Peter said softly. "What do you remember?" I raked through my memories, until that dreadful encounter came to mind.

"I remember . . . three men . . . coming into your room and-" I stopped, choking on my words. I couldn't speak anymore, and my sobs came quickly. Peter pulled me into him again, and I sobbed into his chest. He just held me there for a long time as I cried.

"Wendy, it's okay. I'm here now, and I won't let anything happen to you." Peter whispered, which just made me cry even more. He pulled back so he could look me in the eye. "Wendy, I promise. I'll always be here for you," As he said this, he slipped his pinky into mine. He slowly leaned toward me and kissed my forehead ever so slightly. I wasn't sobbing as much anymore, but small tears still fell from my eyes. He pressed his forehead against mine, and we stood like that, our eyes closed, just listening to the sound of each other breathing. His arms were pressed against the sides of my waist, pulling me closer to him. Simple thoughts ran through my head.

I'm with Peter.

He'll protect me.

Don't worry, I'm safe.


End file.
